1. The Technical Field
The invention relates generally to methods and apparatus used for preparing bread dough rolls for baking. In particular, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for forming a bread dough roll of a desired, predetermined shape having a non-uniform cross section.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been practice in the baking industry to prepare bread dough rolls having a variety of shapes, such as round, square, oblong, and the like. Bread dough rolls are typically of substantially uniform cross-section, although the cross-section of a finished roll may be expected to be somewhat non-uniform as a result of uneven rising through the baking process.
It is possible to purposefully prepare bread dough rolls having substantially nonuniform cross-section. It may be desired to do so in order to, for example, produce a bread dough roll having a novel or decorative shape. In the past, preparing a bread dough roll having a desired, predetermined, novel or decorative shape and a nonuniform cross-section required a significant amount of human labor, thus making it commercially impractical to produce such bread dough rolls on a volume basis.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a substantially automated method for preparing bread dough rolls having desired, predetermined shape and a non-uniform cross-section that requires a minimum of human intervention and labor.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus which substantially automatically prepares bread dough rolls having desired, predetermined shape and a non-uniform cross-section with a minimum of human intervention and labor.